mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kano
Kano (加納)Japanese manual of SNES version Mortal Kombat) is a member of the Black Dragon clan, and features in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is one of the few original characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. He was the first member of the Black Dragon to appear in the series, followed by many others. About Kano As a mercenary and leader of the international crime cartel known as the Black Dragon, he rises beyond mere brutality and aggression by also being sly and cunning. Originally from Australia, Kano is highly opportunistic and incredibly selfish, willing to betray his own realm and even his own allies for money or personal gain. As a result, he quickly became part of Shao Kahn's inner circle, and eventually the general of Outworld's armies (in the original timeline). One of his more notable features is his facetious and twisted sense of humor, almost always making light of dire circumstances. His vulgarity is an additional outlier among other characters, most evident by his penchant for callously spitting, drinking and urinating wherever he pleases. His assortment of dirty fighting tactics also compliments his unpleasant personality. He combines features of a cowardly minion, a lone survivor, a crazed madman, and a ruthless commander. His actions have made him the archenemy of Sonya Blade, who is obsessed with finding and bringing Kano to justice. A portion of Kano's face is covered with a metal plate, the result of a disfiguring injury he sustained at the hands of Major Jackson Briggs prior to the events of the series, with the plated eye being a glowing red orb capable of emitting laser beams. Appearance Kano is depicted as a bold Australian Mercenary/Arms Dealer white male. In his debut he wore a white Gi, accessioned with a brown bandoleer strapped around his shoulders and knives holstered on his ankles. Also a cybernetic eye prosthetic which has become his signature look. In Mortal Kombat 3, he again was bald and had his Cybernetic Eye and wore the same attire but the color scheme was different. A Red & Black Gi with more advance weaponry. His Bandoleer is more tech than strap and his knives were either pulse blades or laser. In Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance/Deception/Armageddon, his primary look took a dramatic change. He now sported slicked back hair and his Cybernetic Eye was different, covering slightly more of his face. He is shirtless, wearing a vest, arm bands and gloves and sported a necklace made up of a Locke of Sonya Blades hair he ripped off of her. He wore Kaki colored pants with knee pads and knives holster to his boot. *For his Alternate attire, it is an updated version of his original attire* In Mortal Kombat (2011), He once again sports his MK3 attire, this time with slightly more advanced cybernetics. He sports a head full of hair (minus where his Metal plate is placed) and a full beard. Having tattoos of of Dragons on both arms and chest. His Cybernetic eye is once again updated and his gauntlets seem to have some sort of enhancements as well. In MKX, he has his biggest change in appearance. Looking older, with a low messy haircut, a scruffy beard. His Cybernetic Eye is upgraded and take up a huge portion of his face and side of his head which is connected to wire which appear to enter into his body from the back. He is shirtless and sporting 2 Dragon tattoos. His bandolier is slightly different, it straps around both shoulders and across his stomach. They all connect to what is referenced as his "Cybernetic Heart" which serves a power supply for his Cybernetic and can power up his moves. He wear camo cargo pant with combat boot. Depending on the variation chosen, his knives are either placed on his back or at his hips. In Mortal Kombat 11, he seems to be overall a younger version from his previous self, sporting a little more hair on his head and a thicker beard as well as an updated version of his original Cybernetic Eye. His bandolier seems to be a power source as the center piece glows and the strap connecting to it go around his body and is slightly bigger than previous version. His body is muscular and leaner, slightly scarred and has 1 Dragon tattoo on his left arm. He has finger-less gloves on both hands and a gauntlet on his left forearm. He again is sporting Cargo pants while holding his signature knives. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Kano has received training under the arts of Xing Yi, Aikido, and Military training but tends to resort to more of a Brawler style of fighting. He is not above utilizing underhanded tactics to get the upper hand in a fight. Kano is an opportunistic fighter and tends to engage in fights when it best suits him. Although he lacks in discipline (finesse & footwork), he is extremely adept in combat and has proven to be a challenge for even the more skilled fighters. What differentiates him from his opponents, however, is his dependence on weapons rather than special powers. He's very proficient in knife fighting and often uses his signature Butterfly Knives in combat, whether he throws them at the opponent or uses them in hand-to-hand combat. In addition, to his fighting skills, Kano has been outfitted with Cybernetic enhancements throughout his body, most notably his Cybernetic Eye which can emit a laser beam. His other enhancements help boost his power in combat. Although Kano depends mostly on weapons rather than Special Moves, he does have a Special Ability to tuck into a cannonball and propel himself toward his opponents. This has been a signature move of his since the first game. Also, several of his finishers involve him ripping vital organs (or sometimes entire skeletons) out of the opponent's body. Along with the elder Sub-Zero's Spine Rip Fatality, Kano's Heart Rip helped Mortal Kombat garner significant controversy over its violence factor. As of Mortal Kombat X, Kano's cybernetics have been upgraded and extended through his entire body. This includes a cybernetic "heart" similar to Hsu Hao, which serves as a booster to his cybernetic enhancements. He now uses thermal grenades as part of his already deadly arsenal. Signature moves *'Kanoball:' Kano curls into a ball and flies at his opponent. In MK 2011, this is known simply as Ball. In MKX, this is known as Kano Ball and also hits the opponent twice if they're too close. (MK, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:DA, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX, MK11) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Kano Ball. Kano will spin in the air momentarily before launching at the opponent, hitting them several times. This can be charged (delayed) and it's unblockable if held for the full charge. **In MKX, the enhanced version is called Black Dragon Ball and, like the MK 2011 version, can be delayed, but unlike the MK 2011 version, it can be blocked. The enhanced version also deals increased damage. This attack can also be canceled for the use of additional attacks but can only be canceled if it successfully hits. **In MK11, this move is called the Black Dragon Ball and is a Pre-Set Special Move. The enhanced version deals extra damage with a dropkick at the end of the attack. *'Down Ball': Kano performs a Ball from the air to the ground, hitting the opponent if in his way. In MKX, this is known as Air Ball and will also make Kano connect with a low kick as soon as he lands, tripping his opponent. If Kano does not make contact with his opponent, he will only trip his opponent once he lands. (MK 2011, MKX) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is Downward Ball '''and allows Kano to do his '''Air Throw before the opponent hits the ground. **In MKX, this move can be enhanced as soon as Kano lands, which will make him pounce at the opponent's torso to force them against the ground instead of the low kick. If Kano does not make contact with the opponent, he will just pounce the opponent. Enhancing the attack makes it unblockable. **In MK11 this move is performed in the air to the ground and can be enhanced for extra damage. *'Upwards Kanoball:' Kano aims his Kanoball upwards to an aerial opponent. This moves is known simply as Up Ball in MK 2011 and MKX, and in MKX it hits twice if the opponent's too close. (UMK3, MKT, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX) **Both in MK 2011 and MKX, the enhanced version is called Uprise Ball. In MK 2011 Kano will do an animation like Up Ball except he will roll downwards after getting to a certain height. **In MKX it has armor and increased damage. *'Psycho Kanoball:' This version sees Kano flying all over the screen in random directions. (MKT) *'Knife Throw:' Kano throws a pair of knives at his opponent. In MK 2011 and MKX he only throws one knife, and in MKX this is called Blade Throw. In the Cybernetic variation, this is replaced by Knife Toss, which has Kano throw a spinning knife that glows red. (MK, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Knife Toss. Kano throws two knives at once. **In MKX, the enhanced version is called Blade Toss and has Kano throw two knives in a row, with the second one being able to hit ducking opponents. The enhanced version of Knife Toss is called Multi Blades, which has Kano throw three knives at different heights that knock the enemy into the air a short distance, opening them for a short juggle. **In MK11, this move is a Pre-Set Special Move. He throws one blade at the opponent. The enhanced version he throws two blades at the opponent one after the other. *'Blade Swipe:' Kano slashes his opponents with his knife in an upward swing. In MKX, this is known as Blade Slice. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKX - Cutthroat Variation) **The enhanced version is called''' Bloody Slice''' and has Kano stab the opponent's abdomen before pulling the blade up to throw them in the air for a juggle. *'Blade Spin:' Kano spins both of his knives around his body, knocking the opponent up into the air if it connects. Only usable by MK Kano. (MKT) *'Air Throw:' While in the air, Kano uses his legs to push the opponent to the ground. In MK 2011, he chokes his enemy in mid-air to slam them against the ground and roll away after it. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK 2011) *'Chokehold:' Kano would grab his opponent and lift them in the air by the throat and proceed to stab them in the chest. In MK 2011 and MKX, this is known as Choke. In MK 2011, Kano simply grabs and throttles the opponent violently, making them kneel helplessly and laughing hysterically as he does so. In MKX he does the same animation, but ends it by knocking the opponent away with a knee to their face. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK 2011, MKX - Commando Variation) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Kano Choke. Kano grounds the opponent and constantly smashes their head on the ground whilst laughing. He then quickly rolls over them to the other side. **In MKX, the enhanced version is called Strangle and has armor. Instead of bashing his knee into opponent's face at the end, Kano will stab them in the chest with his knife three times, lifting them up with the knife to deliver a punch to their face that knocks them away. *'Eye Laser:' Kano shoots a laser from his eye at the opponent. In MKX, this is known as Eye Burst and will stun the opponent if the attack lands. In MK11 this is known as Optic Blast. (MK:DA, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MKX - Cybernetic Variation, MK11) **The enhanced version is called Eye Blast, which has increased damage and again, stuns the opponent, leaving them open for another attack. *'Upward Laser': Kano shoots his laser upwards to hit a foe in the air. The attack is unblockable once it hits airborne opponents. (MKX - Cybernetic Variation) **This move can be enhanced if it hits the enemy, which will make Kano quickly fire a second laser that sends the enemy flying into the air, allowing for a follow-up attack. *'Inner Rage:' Kano concentrates for a short amount of time before covering his hands in red energy. Using this move increases the amount of damage dealt. In MKX, this is known as Power Up, and has Kano pound his cybernetic heart to activate it. It also increases his damage for a period, but this time at the cost of making Kano himself lose health over time until the buff wears off. Once Kano takes damage from an unblocked attack, he will lose the damage buff. In MK11, this move is called Vege-Mighty and Kano gains the ability to overcharge his Cybernetic Heart 'by hitting the device.(''MK:A, MKX - Cutthroat Variation, MK11) **The enhanced version is called '''Charge Up which activates much faster. **In MK11, the version grants armor to Kano and does increased damage when performing his Black Dragon Ball *'Fist of Power:' Kano rapidly lunges forward and strikes the opponent with an energy covered fist. (MK:A) *'Parry:' Kano will counter any physical attacks. (MKvsDCU) *'High Kounter': Kano will counter any high physical attack by knocking the opponent down with a vicious clothesline. (MKX - Commando Variation) **The enhanced version, Survivor's Kounter, does more damage. *'Low Kounter': Kano will counter any low attack by pulling the enemy down to the ground, stabbing their chest with one of his elbow blades and then rolling away. (MKX - Commando Variation) **The enhanced version, Dirty Kounter, does more damage. * Rack Off: Kano gains the ability to counter his opponents basic attacks. (MK11) ** Amplifying Rack Off does additional damage *'Rib Strike': Kano grabs the opponent to strike their rib cage with his knee twice before knocking them away with a knee to their face. (MKX - Commando Variation) **The enhanced version, Rib Breaker, does more damage and has Armour on startup. * Power Slam: Kano grabs his opponent and does a German Suplex, leaping up with them to slam their head against the floor. (MKX - Commando Variation) **The enhanced version, Power Bomb, has Armour on startup and sees Kano leap up with the enemy at a higher height to do extra damage as they land head-first. * Bio-Magnetic Pull: Kano gains the ability to pull his opponent towards him using his Cybernetic Heart. Setting his opponent up for a free hit. (MK11) ** The enhanced version, after being pulled in, Kano blast the opponent with his Eye Laser * Bio-Magnetic Trap: Kano gains the ability to throw his Cybernetic Heart as a trap onto the floor at varied distances to prevent the opponent from jumping. (MK11) ** The enhanced version allows for Kano to throw his knife at the opponent and if near the trap, the knife pulls towards the trap allowing damage over time. * Lumbar Check: Kano gains the ability for a damaging takedown. (MK11) ** An Amplified version does additional damage * Snake Bite: Kano gains the ability to leap towards his opponent and drive his blades into their chest. (MK11) ** Amplifying Snake Bite does additional damage. * Molotov Cocktail: Kano gains the ability to throw a flaming bottle at the ground setting an area on fire. If the opponent is in that area, they receive damage over time. (MK11) ** Can combine Molotov Cocktail with Bio-Magnetic Trap. * Chemical Burn: Kano gains the ability to throw deadly chemicals at his opponent. (MK11) ** Amplifying Chemical Burn sets the opponent on fire. * Manhandled: Kano gains the ability to amplify and extend his Figjam Combo *'X-Ray Move - Just the Tip:' Kano plunges a knife into his opponent's right thigh, going through and snapping the femur. Before the opponent can react, Kano proceeds to stab them in the left thigh, resulting in another broken femur. Then he delivers a devastating kick to the front of the skull, causing heavy fracture damage. This attack is unblockable. (MK 2011) *'X-Ray Move - Lacerater:' Kano slashes his opponent with an elbow spike, turning them around. After that, he stabs his knife into the abdomen of his opponent, and diagonally slices the opponent's ribcage in half, exposing the organs. He then grabs the opponent behind the neck, and thrusts them upwards, breaking their spine. (MKX) *'Fatal Blow - Not here to F*ck Spiders:' Kano headbutts the foe alongside a burst with his Cybernetic Eye. He then grabs one of his knives to stab the opponent in the stomach three times, he then steps on its handle and on the opponents face, causing them to fall over with his foot smashing their head as they hit the ground. Kano then kicks the opponent in their ribs, then stomps on his knife still buried in their stomach pressing it in further, and lastly reveals a hidden blade in his boot, which he uses to plunge on the opponents throat, dragging his opponents body to his front. (MK11) Other moves *'Free-Fall Super Move:' Kano hits his opponent with a charged Kanoball, knocking them to the ground. (MKvsDCU) *'Throw:' Kano slashes his opponent in the stomach twice with a knife, then either headbutts them to the ground (Forward Throw), or stabs them in the gut and throws them over his shoulder (Backwards Throw). (MK 2011) *'Throw:' Kano grabs his opponent and headbutts them twice and on the third strike, he launches the opponent into the air, knocking them away. (MKX) *'Delinquent:' Kano stabs the opponent with his elbow blade then kicks them in the chest. This combo has follow-up attacks depending on the variation with the exception of Cutthroat. (MKX) **'Miss Me?:' Kano grabs his opponent and slams them in the opposite direction. (MKX - Commando Variation) ***The combo ender can be enhanced, which bounces the opponent after slamming them for extended combos. **'Ear To Ear:' Kano grabs the opponent and blasts them with his Laser Eye. This will re-stand the opponent. (MKX - Cybernetic Variation) **'Stomach Ache:' Kano straps a bomb to the opponents stomach, blowing them back. (MKX - Cybernetic Variation) ***The combo ender can be enhanced, which has the opponent fall to the ground before exploding into the air for extended combos. *'Kombat Boots:' Kano kicks the opponent this slices them with his elbow blade. (MKX) **In every variation except Commando, the combo knocks the opponent away or when used in the corner can otherwise offer a brief juggle. The combo also has a follow-up attack exclusive to the Commando ''variation; ***'Wood Chipper:' Kano grabs the opponent and slams them in the opposite direction. ''(MKX - Commando Variation) ****The combo ender can be enhanced, which bounces the opponent after slamming them for extended combos. *'Treacherous:' Kano lunges in, stabbing and kicking the opponent in the stomach. This combo has follow-up attacks. (MKX - Cybernetic Variation) **'Black Market:' Kano grabs his opponent and blasts them with his Laser Eye. This will re-stand the opponent. **'Gut Blast:' Kano straps a bomb to the opponent's stomach, blowing them back. ***The combo ender can be enhanced, which has the opponent fall to the ground before exploding into the air for extended combos. *'Snap Boot:' Kano kicks his opponent in the chest. This attack has follow-up attacks. (MKX) **'No Escape:' Kano kicks the opponent in the shin to open them up for possible additional attacks. **'Burner: '''Kano grabs his opponent and blasts them with his Laser Eye. This will re-stand the opponent. ''(MKX - Cybernetic Variation) **'Big Boom:' Kano straps a bomb to the opponent's stomach, blowing them back. (MKX - Cybernetic Variation) ***The combo ender can be enhanced, which has the opponent fall to the ground before exploding in the air for extended combos. *'Throw (Forward):' Kano holds the opponent up by their throat, then proceeds to headbutt them away. (MK11) *'Throw (Backward):' Kano hoists the opponent over his head and slams them on the ground. He then ends with a headbutt to their face. (MK11) Fatalities *'Heart Rip:' Kano's signature Fatality has him literally ripping the heart out of his opponent's chest, then hoisting the still beating organ in the air in triumph. In the SNES version, he appears to not be holding a heart after performing the Fatality. In the Genesis version without the blood code, Kano steals the opponent's cell phone instead. Variations of this Fatality have also been used by other members of the Black Dragon: Jarek in MK4 and Kobra in MK:D. (MK, MKT, MK:SM) *'Deadly Roundhouse:' Kano slides up on one foot and performs a roundhouse to his opponent, launching them straight up into the air, possibly snapping their neck when they drop to the ground. (MK) (Game Boy version only) *'Eye Laser:' Kano fires a concentrated heat beam of energy towards the opponent to boil their body until it tears into pieces. In the Game Boy version, the laser catches the opponent on fire instead. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Skeleton Rip:' Kano pulls out the victim's entire skeleton by grabbing the skull from their teeth and jerking it out, leaving the rest of the body to fall flat on the floor in a heap of skin. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Organ Donor:' Kano pulls out his opponent's heart, liver, and kidneys two at a time, and kicks the opponent away. In the Game Boy Advance version, he rips out the heart and one kidney (at the same time), then tosses them on the floor; he then rips out the other kidney and tosses it. (MK:DA) *'Knife Toss:' Before executing this Fatality, he slowly walks away from his opponent, ostensibly giving up, then he abruptly turns around and throws both Butterfly Knives into the opponent. (MKvsDCU) *'Flip Stomp:' Kano grabs the opponent, flips backwards with them, then jumps into the air. He comes back down and stomps on them with full force. (MKvsDCU) *'Heartbreak:' A variation of his signature Fatality, Kano turns the opponent around and punches the heart out through his victim's back, holding it so they can see it. He then crushes the heart in his hands, pulls it back out and hoists it in the air while blood still pumps out. (MK 2011) *'Eat Your Heart Out:' Another variation of his signature Fatality, Kano rips the heart out of his opponent's chest, then proceeds to rip off their head. He jams the opponent's head into the hole in their chest and kicks them away. (MK 2011) *'Head Case:' Kano draws one of his knives and slashes open the opponent's stomach, causing their intestines to spill out onto the ground. As the victim is about to drop on their back, Kano catches them from behind, hoists them up in front of him and proceeds to burn through their head with his eye laser, leaving a huge, smoldering hole through their head. (MKX) *'Knife To Meet You:' Kano throws one knife into the opponent's throat, causing them to choke and gurgle helplessly. Kano pretends to walk away before abruptly turning around and throwing his second knife into the opponent's face. The victim collapses, shoving the blades all the way through the head and neck. This Fatality is similar to his Knife Toss 'Fatality. (''MKX) *'''Face Like A Dropped Pie: Kano tackles his opponent and grabs him/her. He delivers a strong headbutt, followed by four more, leaving broken pieces of the skull on the opponent's bloodied face. He finishes with one final headbutt, completely destroying the head. (MK11) *'Last Dance:' Kano pulls out a bottle of beer and drinks the whole thing before smashing the bottle in the opponent's face and stabbing their neck with the now broken base. He laughs and grabs the opponent's hand just as they begin to fall, performing a duet dance with the opponent, all the while their blood gushes out of the neck of the bottle. (MK11) Other finishers *'Friendship:' Kano blows a bubble from a piece of gum in his mouth and the bubble explodes in his face. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Animality:' Kano turns into a tarantula and locks himself onto his opponent, crushing their guts while they spew out of the opponent. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Babality:' Kano turns into a baby and gives the camera the sign of death, then falls due to the weight of his metal eye. (MK 2011) *'Brutality ' *'#1 - Ballin':' Kano performs an enhanced Air Ball, tackling the opponent which rips off their lower legs after he pounces them. (MKX) **Opponent must be blocking in order to perform the finisher. *'Brutality #2 - Terminate:' Kano performs his Throw with the final headbutt knocking the opponent's head clean off into the air. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Just The Tip:' Kano performs a Bloody Slice, slicing the opponent vertically in half from the waist up after stabbing them. (MKX - Cutthroat Variation) *'Brutality #4 - Glaring Light:' Kano performs an enhanced Upward Laser on an airborne opponent, with the second blast obliterating the lower half of their body in the air. (MKX - Cybernetic Variation) **The enhanced Upward Laser must be performed after a series of hits in a combo to perform the finisher. *'Brutality #5 - Wham Bam:' Kano performs a Power Slam that destroys his opponent's head upon impact with the ground. (MKX - Commando Variation) * Brutality #6 - Pop Off: Kano performs a Choke on his opponent, only this time, he grabs their head and crushes it like a balloon. (MKX - Commando Variation) *A button must be tapped repeatedly while Kano chokes his opponent, otherwise, he will knee the opponent and cancel the finisher. * Brutality #1 - The Klassic: Performs an Uppercut, knocking off the opponents head. (must not block in last match -MK11) * Brutality #2 - Not looking so good: Perform a backwards throw. (must hold down button while performing the throw -MK11) * Brutality #3 - Brutal Blades: Kano tosses his knives into the opponents face. (requirements to come soon -MK11) * Brutality #4 - Look what I found: Kano pulls out his opponents entire skeleton from their back. (To perform this, Mercy must have been used and finish the match with his Figjam combo -MK11) * Brutality #5 - Head Case: Kano blows his opponents head off using his Cybernetic Eye. (Final hit must come from an "Amplified Rack Off" and the player must be holding the Forward button -MK11) Movie and TV appearance Mortal Kombat Kano appeared in the first Mortal Kombat movie, and was played by the late Trevor Goddard. He seems to have very bad table manners, as shown when Sonya, Liu Kang and Johnny Cage are spying on him, Goro, and Shang Tsung later in the film. Apparently, as he states to Goro, his dad taught him how to fight honorably. In spite of their allegiance, Shang Tsung and Goro have little respect for him. Kano also appears to harbor an obsessive infatuation for Sonya regardless of her hatred for him. The film expanded upon Kano's rivalry with Sonya from the games; she now had a personal interest in seeking vengeance against Kano for killing her partner. Shang Tsung hires Kano to lure Sonya into the Mortal Kombat tournament and promises to grant Kano the reward he desires for his efforts after he faces off against Sonya in the tournament, demanding that Sonya is not to be harmed but merely humiliated, claiming that he has plans for her. During their match, Kano gleefully taunts Sonya about how he murdered her partner with his wicked-looking Raptor knife, putting a "big smile" on him "ear to ear" (he also states in this same confrontation that he is not above killing his mother, as Sonya asks him if she used his raptor knife to stab her in the back, although he states that he did not). After beating Sonya harshly, Kano is caught off guard by a leg lock from Sonya, and is soon trapped between her thighs and at her mercy. Shang Tsung betrays Kano and goads Sonya into finishing him off. Despite pleading for his life, Sonya proceeds to break Kano's neck. Despite Goddard portraying Kano as a Cockney Englishman, the accent was mistaken for Australian by American audiences and Kano was retconned as Australian from his original American-Japanese descent. In Mortal Kombat: Special Forces, Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe and Mortal Kombat (2011), Kano is notably modeled after Goddard's look in the film and speaks with an Australian accent. Defenders of the Realm Kano appears in two episodes of the animated cartoon Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm. He is the main antagonist in Episode 6 (Familiar Red) and also reappears in Episode 11 (Amends). The cartoon explains Kano's past rivalry with Sonya, showing him in a flashback scene having killed Sonya's partner in a carefully rigged bomb (which almost killed Sonya as well). The flashback continues with a recreation of a scene in the first movie, where Kano loses to Sonya in the Mortal Kombat tournament. In Amends, they also touched Kano's relationship with Kabal, showing their past history as clan members in the Black Dragon clan. Mortal Kombat: Legacy Late British actor and martial artist Darren Shahlavi portrayed Kano in Mortal Kombat: Legacy. In the series, he is the leader of the Black Dragon organization and has been hired by the Lin Kuei to aid them in their Cyber Initiative plans. Like in the games, he has an antagonistic relationship with Jax and Sonya, having killed Sonya's partner in the past. The last episode of the series chronologically takes place before the first, Kano is among the scientists and doctors and the Lin Kuei Grandmaster as they observe Cyrax and Sektor's tests before they undergo the procedure to become cyborgs. Kano is amused and entertained by Cyrax's enraged reaction at discovering he and Sektor had defeated two Lin Kuei who had already undergone the procedure. Kano next sees the battle between the cyborgs Cyrax and Sektor against Hydro, with Kano declaring, "I'll put my money on the red one", as he casually plays with his knife. In the first episode of the online series, Kano is overseeing the production of robotic parts and weaponry in the warehouse he and the Black Dragons are using as a base. Kano heads down into the warehouse, ordering his men to work faster to meet their deadline. Kano stops one of the Black Dragons who is carrying a crate full of parts and picks up an eye piece. Though the Black Dragon member tries to explain what it is and its function, Kano only mockingly sneers in his face that he already knew what it was and orders him to work faster. Though not seen, Kano soon after captures Sonya Blade after finding her in the warehouse and intercepts a message she tried to send to Jax Briggs revealing her location. He and the Black Dragons hold Sonya hostage for two days, torturing her. Kano then heads down to where they're keeping Sonya and delights in mocking and taunting her physical reaction to seeing her. Though when Sonya spits on him after he grabs her by the neck, he quickly headbutts her and pulls out his knife, threatening to cut her heart out like he did to her former partner. Kano then reveals he knows Jax and Stryker are coming, but he's set up a trap, having already moved the robotic parts and has his men in place to kill them. When one of his men informs him that Jax and Stryker's team have arrived, he bids farewell to Sonya and heads backup stairs. Kano then springs his trap, ordering the Black Dragons to "Kill them all" and a massive gunfight erupts. Though the Black Dragons and Kano are able to kill several of the cops, Jax and Stryker work together to take out several of Kano's men. Kano himself soon runs out of ammo and races off, with Jax in close pursuit. Choosing to stand his ground, Kano draws his knife and fights with Jax hand-to-hand, and though they are almost evenly matched, Kano loses his knife and resorts to grabbing a nearby high-tech weapon. As Kano and Jax struggle over the weapon, it fires and the two run away as the explosive goes off, sending them both flying. In the second episode, Kano recovers, but when he sees Jax is still conscious, he runs off, with Briggs once more in hot pursuit. The two face off again in a deeper part of the warehouse, with Jax demanding to know where Sonya is. Kano briefly gets the upperhand in the fight after resorting to smashing Jax's head with a nearby glass bottle, and mocks Jax, saying, "I'm going to enjoy this as much as I enjoyed torturing your sweet Sonya!" This proves to be Kano's undoing however, as Jax furiously beats Kano down, with the mercenary never landing a single blow. Beaten and nearly unconscious, Kano is defeated when Jax strikes him so hard across the face, he knocks out his right eye and partially collapses his skull. Kano escapes justice though, and in the ensuing confusion, his men save him, dragging him out of the warehouse. He is then brought to an unknown location, where a surgery team repairs the damage done to his face and replaces the damaged portion of his skull with a cybernetic plate. As the very same eye weapon he was studying earlier is placed in his socket, Kano awakens as his new eye glows red. ''Wreck-It Ralph'' Kano (voiced by Brian Kesinger) appears in the 52nd Disney film, Wreck-It Ralph, as a member of the "BAD ANON" support group along with the other video game villains. In this movie he performs a bloodless version of his trademark fatality on Cyril, a zombie character from arcade classic House of the Dead. Kano's main role was to scold Ralph for attempting to challenge the program by abandoning his role as a villain. His appearance was slightly changed from that of recent games, now including a cybernetic arm, goatee and bald head, similar to his appearance in the original game. Kano was the only character from an M-rated game to be notably featured and have dialogue, however, his actual name was also inexplicably avoided, only being referred to as "Cyborg" in the film's credits. Comics Comics Published by Malibu: Kano appears in the Malibu Comics series keeping his personality and history faithful to the early games' portrayal. He also was protagonist of a 3-issues miniseries alongside Raiden entitled Rayden & Kano. During the Blood & Thunder series it is shown the origin of Sonya's vendetta against him, when he kills Sonya's partner (called Lance/Sparky in the comics) during a tournament battle by means of a heart rip. His motivations to loot the island are replaced by his discovery of the Tao Te Zan and the powers it grants. During the series' epilogue in the Tournament Edition issue, he's finally captured by Sonya and Jax and sent into custody. He would later escape (as shown in the Breakout mini-story that came with the U.S. Special Forces issue 1°) and during the Battlewave series he would be disposed by his superiors in the Black Dragon due to his failure, only to be rescued by Raiden. Raiden would attempt to use Kano to eliminate Shao Kahn by means of a mystical sword that drew power from an individual of evil turned to the side of good, but Kano betrays Raiden and joins Shao Kahn, remaining in his forces the following issues. Character development In an early sketch of Kano by John Tobias, he had an eye patch instead of a metal face plate with a bionic eye, and 2 katanas. Another design of Kano had a large helmet with two red eyes. This concept was also dropped later on to be replaced by a metal plate over his right eye. In Kano's Deception Bio Card, Ed Boon mentions how Kano's bionic eye in the first MK (involving digitized actors) was created by cutting out a piece of a plastic mask and painting it a silver color, then gluing it to Richard Divizio's head. In an episode of Icons/Gamemakers, hosted by G4, Ed Boon stated that the eye implant was directly based on Terminator 2: Judgment Day in which the T-800's right side of his face begins to peel off from damage, revealing his mechanical visage. Game information Kano was left out of the Sega Game Gear and Sega Master System version of MK due to memory constraints. In Deadly Alliance, Kano had a move with his Butterfly Knives called "ear to ear". This was based on a line in the first Mortal Kombat movie, where Kano mockingly claimed that he used his knife to slit the throat of Sonya's partner, from "ear to ear". He also had a fast tag combo in MK 2011 ''as well as a combo in ''MKX ''that share the same name. Quotes Mortal Kombat (film) *"Good boy. She's here, right on time. I love punctuality in a woman. Don't you... Mr. Shang Tsung?"'' *''"Maybe me and Sonya should share a cabin. Have our own little honeymoon cruise."'' *''"That's it, baby. Come to papa."'' (as Sonya boards the boat) *''"Say mate! I believe in a fair fight. Y'know, one-on-one, man to man, hand-to-hand, just like my daddy taught me. But what I saw out there was not very fair."'' *''"So he freezes this guy right? And then he explodes! Could see his guts and everything... almost lost my lunch!"'' (To Goro, describing how Sub-Zero had just killed someone moments earlier) *''"What I wanna know, if this Shang Tsung guy's so great, how come he's got such a crummy looking boat, hm? Anyway, the guy gives me the creeps. "Treasure... these... moments"."'' (to Goro, mocking Shang Tsung) *''"Subterranean? What's that? Something like underground?"'' *''"Yeah? Well, I'm kind of an underworld boss myself, y'know. Well, I mean, back home."'' (to Goro) *''"Yeah, and I'd like to get back to my amassing as soon as possible if you don't mind. Now, when do I get paid?"'' (to Shang Tsung) *''"Hello, baby. Did you miss me?"'' (to Sonya) *''"Ooh, now look at this! This little baby brings back memories now, doesn't it?"'' *''"Nah. It put a big smile on your partner though. Ear... to ear!"'' *''"Give it up, baby! I've studied all your moves!"'' *''"Does it hurt, baby?"'' *''"No, Sonya, don't! Aww, gimme a break!"'' (just before Sonya kills him) Mortal Kombat: Legacy *''"I know what it is! Work faster."'' *''"Sonya Blade. I understand you've been looking for me. Well, here I am. Look at you...so excited to see me, you're quivering."'' *''"Hey! Do not pester me or I will cut your heart out like I did to that bitch of a partner of yours!"'' *''"Right on time. I'm gonna miss ya, baby."'' *''"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, Detective Briggs! I'm gonna enjoy this as much as I enjoyed torturing your sweet Sonya!"'' Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks *''"Not so fast, grunt! She's my prize, and you're going nowhere with it!"'' (To Jax) *''"You don't stand a chance against me!"'' *''"I have the upper hand here!"'' *''"Afraid to take me one on one?"'' (In battle, referring to Jax, Kung Lao, and Liu Kang all fighting him at once) *''"Give it up, worms! I am the master here!"'' *''"Why do you even try to defeat me, Jax?"'' *''"I don't care how many of you there are!"'' *''"I'm gonna slice you to ribbons!"'' *''"Did you think you could beat me?"'' Mortal Kombat: Armageddon *''"Kano's the name!"'' (To Taven) *''"Seems they're trying to create real red dragons. They've been able to create a hybrid of man and lizard - using their own clan members as test subjects."'' (Explaining the Red Dragon experiments to Taven) *''"They were trying something new on me. But they'll never finish!"'' Mortal Kombat (2011) *''"My turn!"'' (doing his X-Ray) *''"No charge."'' (doing his X-Ray) *"Good idea!" ''(to Johnny Cage) *"Now that he's softened you up, it's my turn!"'' (to Sonya) *''"I don't do fair." (to Sonya) *"Oh, I've got a knack for survival. You, on the other hand, are gonna die here!" (to Sonya) *"Pretty boy ain't gonna save ya this time!"'' (challenging Sonya) *''"With a whole army totin' these, no one in Outworld or Earthrealm could stand up to you."'' (selling Shang Tsung RPG launchers) *''"I'll take care of him. No charge. One dead Lin Kuei in a tick."'' (confronting Smoke) *''"Shang Tsung's power healed the rest of ya. But your lungs? Yeesh."'' (to Kabal) *''"Yeah, you're all proper police now. The Black Dragon ain't the same without ya, mate. You should come back. We're in the money on this war."'' *''"Guilty as charged."'' *''"What are you on about, eh? You're here, ain't ya?"'' *''"Not so keen on being dead now, are ya?"'' (after Kabal defeats him) *''"Shao Kahn's the big boss 'round here, and soon, Earth's new master."'' (to Kabal) *''"You're a right genius, you are!"'' (to Kabal) *''"Don't care really, so long as I get paid."'' (to Cyber Sub-Zero) Mortal Kombat X *''"Emperor, what's the expression? It's not worth the dirt on my shoe?" (discussing payment with Kotal Kahn) *"Keep your fifty million. Mileena's giving me twice that to take you out."'' (to Kotal Kahn) *''"'Allo love! Been a while." (to Sonya) *"Aw, let's keep this between friends. A trade! Info for freedom." (to Sonya) *"Well then... If mother won't play nice... maybe daughter will." (to Sonya) *"Back off... and all's well. Piss me off... and Cassie's gonna meet Uncle Kano." (to Sonya) *"You kill me... never find... amulet!" (whilst Sonya strangles him) Mortal Kombat 11 * "Our Lady Kronika'll get all the service she needs. But I can't quote a fee until I know the job." (Young Kano to Geras) * "There's some frame damage, circuitry looks good. But looks like someone did a software wipe. Fixing won't come cheap." (Young Kano to Geras) * "But anythings possible, with the right help." (Young Kano to Erron Black) * "Take the deal, trust me" (Older Kano to Younger self) * "Otherwise, who can you trust?" (Older Kano to Younger self) * "You weren't kidding. S'like a mirror, reflecting the past." (Older Kano to Geras) * "How 'bout that, over fifty and still a ripper" (Young Kano to Older self) * "We get paid in the New Era. Kronika'll make sure the Black Dragon come out on top. Not only in the Black Market. In every market!" (Older Kano to Erron Black) * "Right then, lets get to business" (Younger Kano to Geras, Erron Black & Older self) * ''"I'm next, Hollywood." (to Johnny Cage) * "breaths" (after getting nut punched by Johnny Cage) * "Oh it gets bloody worse, Sonya and your little girl... (to Johnny Cage) * "...they're gonna die. Right in front of your face" (to Johnny Cage) * "Well, well. Got ourselves a full generation swap here" (Older Kano to Older Johnny Cage) * "Don't think so. Between Ninja Mine and Lady Liberty, we've got all the leverage. We're leaving" (Older Kano to Cassie Cage) * "Kabal. Go get me lesser half." (Older Kano to Kabal) * "Taken care of." (Older Kano to Kabal) * "Rise and Shine, Sonya" (Younger Kano to Sonya Blade) * "Yeah, you won't be needing that stuff love. One thing we Black Dragon know, there's no fun in a fair fight." (Younger Kano to Sonya Blade) * "She more than burns you, Kabal. She goes black-ops on your arse. Shocks, knives, the Bloody works. Patch you together myself. Well, most of you." (Older Kano to Kabal) * "Miss law and Order really did that to him?" (Young Kano to Older self) * "Nah, but now he's motivated" (Older Kano to Younger self) * "Tempting, love. but we thing our next contender is a Beaut..." (to Sonya Blade) * "You'll damn sure fight, or you'll both die" (to Sonya Blade) * "Ah you caught me love. But put on a good show, eh? it'll be less painful." (to Sonya Blade) * "Where do you think you're going?" (Older Kano to Cassie Cage) * "Best thing about this future, love. I'm alive, but you're dead as a doornail" (Young Kano to Sonya Blade) * "Worse thing is, it's those Netherrealm stiffs did you in, shoulda been me." (Older Kano to Sonya Blade) * "Let's have ourselves a do-over." (Young Kano to Sonya Blade) * "Now this is a pickle." (Older Kano to Sonya Blade) * "Can you break his neck faster than I can gut Pretty Boy?" (Older Kano to Sonya Blade) * "Don't forget, it's two-for-one." (Older Kano to Sonya Blade) * "He dies, so does your little girl!" (Older Kano to Sonya Blade) * "For What?" (Older Kano to Sonya Blade) Trivia *Kano was rumored to be in MKII through Shang Tsung's morphs, but this was proven false. *In Deadly Alliance, Kano hung Sonya Blade's hair around his neck as a symbol of their rivalry, which he tore from her head during their battle atop the skyscraper in MK3. *In the Krypt of Deadly Alliance, the koffin CO contains a comedic ad for "Kan-Os", a breakfast cereal with a cartoonish image of Kano on the box. *In Deadly Alliance, if Kenshi's Telekinetic Contortion Fatality is performed on Kano, only his real eye pops out. *The version of Kano from the original Mortal Kombat game is a secret character in the CD-based versions of Mortal Kombat Trilogy. Strangely, instead of having his victory pose from the original game, MK Kano's victory pose was changed to a modified version of his Mortal Kombat 3 victory pose. *The knife that Kano uses in the Mortal Kombat film is a Gil Hibben Raptor. *Kano appears as a hidden boss in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, and all the Black Dragon Mercenaries resemble Kano in this game. *In Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Kano's ending shows him turning into the Mortal Kombat equivalent of the Joker as the kombat rage drives him insane. *In each game Kano is absent, he either makes a cameo imprisoned, a substitute fighter from the Black Dragon borrows his techniques, or both [[Dark Prison|during Deception]] when Kira was introduced. *In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Kano's alternate costume resembles his MK outfit, while if both players chose Kano as their characters his second color will resemble his UMK3 ''outfit. *In ''MK 2011, Kano, along with Jax, has an X-Ray that deals 41% damage - the most damaging of all of the playable characters. **Their X-Ray Moves are two of three that cannot be blocked, along with Sheeva's X-Ray move. *Richard Divizio once stated that Kano's favorite food is White Castle hamburgers. However, this likely just means that they are Richard Divizio's favorite food as well. Richard Divizio's profile *Kano's face plate has technical issues in MK 2011. ''The plate is invisible when he's attacked with X-Ray Moves, and it is incorrectly shown on the left side of his head for his Versus image as Player 2. *In the cinematic trailer from ''MK 2011, Scorpion kills Sub-Zero with Kano's Eat Your Heart Out Fatality. *In MK 2011, Kano is the only character whose victory pose is retained in the Challenge Tower, whereas everyone else's is changed. *He appears as an enemy in Batman Arkham City Lockdown, another game developed by NetherRealm Studios, specifically during the Gotham Steel Mill challenge. *The Brazilian cartoon makers enterprise Mundo Canibal homaged Kano by using his Heart Rip Fatality in the video Briga de Galo. After the Fatality, the announcer also says "Fatality" as a mention to the Mortal Kombat games. *Kano's official theme is titled, "Use Your Might". *Though he is seen using the attack in several cutscenes of MK 2011's Story Mode, Kano's Eye Laser cannot be used as a special move in said game. **However, the Eye Laser special does return in Mortal Kombat X. *In Mortal Kombat X, the color of Kano's cybernetics change color depending on what variation you choose. Originally, his Cutthroat variation was going to be green, but was changed to blue later in development. His Commando and Cybernetic variations remained yellow and red, respectively. **The green coloring, however, can be seen if the player selects Kano's variationless version. *In Mortal Kombat X, Kano's entrance animation alters slightly depending on his variation. If his Cybernetic variation is selected, when he catches his knife he sheathes it on his waist, while his other two variations (and no-variation) have him sheathe it on his back. **Kano will uses his later knives regardless of the variation when he performs his fatalities. *Kano was mentioned in Injustice 2 by Raiden, who is featured as a playable guest character. **It seems Kano recruited Bane into the Black Dragon. *In one of the one of his pre-fight interactions with Takeda, his dialogue is "That's Not A Knife" which is a reference to Crocodile Dundee *In MKX, if Sub-Zero performs his Bed Of Ice fatality from the right side, the shards of ice will not go through Kano's cybernetic eye. It will penetrate through his regular eye only if performed on the left. **Additionally, any fatality or brutality involving Kano's eyes popping out will result in only one eye, his left eye, to pop out of its socket. Errors * In MKX, in his default outfit when Kano crouches, his grenades clip through his right thigh and will pierce through while crouched. * When viewing Kano's Revolution outfit in the Kollection, one can see that his Laser Eye goes over the hat, bring to question as to how the eye was placed over the hat if Kano had the eye first. * The hanging fabric of Kano's default outfit will clip through his Butterfly knives in his Cybernetic variation. * The handle for his knives for his Cybernetic variation will always clip into his thighs when crouching. * The arm wraps that hold his elbow blades always clip into his biceps. * Due to needing his large knives for his fatalities, when Kano performs a fatality in his Cybernetic variations, the knives will appear out of thin air. * If Kano is struck right as he connects an Air Ball, the opponent will hover briefly above the ground before landing and standing back up. The same thing will happen with Jason Voorhees's Temple Slam. * In MK11, if one were to equip any of Kano's younger appearances without him having a shirt on, one can see in the character customization that his cybernetic heart is floating in the air and is not connected to his chest whatsoever. ** Equipping an appearance with a smaller shirt will result in half of the heart to not be attached to Kano's equipment. References de:Kano es:Kano ru:Кано pt:Kano Category:Defenders of The Realm Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Bosses Category:Outworld Characters Category:Black Dragon Category:Mortal Kombat (film) Characters Category:Sub-Bosses Category:Mortal Kombat: Legacy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Advance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat II Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Characters Category:Rumor Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Story Mode Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Special Forces Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Cyborgs Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters